


Fantasia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Military Uniforms, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sam tem uma fantasia sobre Janet de uniforme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492638) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Sam mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente, e afastou seu olhar de Janet, tentando manter uma expressão profissional. Ela tinha visto Janet em seu uniforme formal antes, mas contexto era tudo, e nas ocasiões anteriores tinha outras coisas em sua mente. Naquela noite, ela teve que encarar um salão cheio de pessoas, todos ou políticos ou oficiais superiores, enquanto ela e outros colegas do Comando Stargate receberam medalhas por salvar a Terra novamente. Agora a cerimônia tinha terminado, e foram instruídos pelo General Hammond a se misturar durante o coquetel e responder a qualquer pergunta que essas pessoas tivessem sobre o programa que pudessem ser acessadas sem liberação maior de segurança, já que todos tinham sido verificados e informados sobre o programa, e eram importantes o bastante para que devessem tentar os manter felizes.

Sam odiava política, e odiava ainda mais ser exibida para políticos tentando os convencer de que o trabalho dela deveria ser financiado, mas entendia a importância disso, já que seu programa era terrivelmente caro, e sempre corria o risco de perder fundos. O problema era, apesar de entender o quão importante era impressionar essas pessoas, todas eram muito entediantes, e ela não suportava responder às mesmas perguntas de novo e de novo. A essa altura, estava no piloto automático, dando respostas quase mecanicamente enquanto sua mente vagava.

E sua mente seguia vagando para lugares muito interessantes.

Especificamente, ela se encontrava olhando para Janet, e então afastando o olhar novamente, tentando se impedir de corar. Janet estava absolutamente maravilhosa em seu uniforme, o que era uma bobagem, porque a única diferença entre o modo como Sam e Janet estavam vestidas era suas medalhas, então Sam não deveria se sentir assim quando olhava para ela. Ainda assim, a cada vez que via Janet de canto de olho, imaginava Janet subindo no seu colo, a prendendo no lugar, se aproveitando do aumento de altura que a posição lhe dava para tomar controle de um beijo. Adorava quando Janet fazia isso, assumia o controle, mostrava o quão autoritária poderia ser, e fazia Sam se sentir menor e tão vulnerável, mas não de uma forma ruim. Sempre tinha que ser tão forte e capaz, e era bom, ter alguém que confiava o bastante para se deixar ser vulnerável.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça, e tentou se concentrar na conversa muito entediante que estava tendo. O senador com quem estava falando na verdade era o terceiro homem branco a lhe perguntar se a viagem pelo stargate não era perigosa para suas ‘partes femininas’, e ela provavelmente merecia outra medalha por não demonstrar algumas de suas técnicas de combate neles. Ela era mais irritável no passado, quando ainda pensava que tinha que se provar, mas agora sabia que todo mundo que importava sabia o quão capaz era, e entendia que, infelizmente, tinha que segurar sua língua com pessoas que não mereciam o respeito dado por sua posição.

Outra hora se passou, e sua mente voltou a vagar. Ela só queria que a noite terminasse logo, especialmente porque tiveram que formar pares para pegar os quartos de hotel, e como eram as únicas duas mulheres, é claro que Sam e Janet tinham formado um par, e Sam não tinha dúvidas de que Janet estava tão disposta quanto ela a se aproveitar disso ao máximo. Não era com frequência que podiam encontrar tempo sozinhas, já que tinham que ser discretas, então tinham que se aproveitar de cada oportunidade que tivessem para ficar sozinhas.

Só de pensar em ficar sozinha com Janet vestida assim… Sam normalmente era profissional, mantinha sua cabeça no trabalho, mesmo quando estava próxima de Janet, mas esse evento era simplesmente mais do que ela podia suportar. Sam não era estranha de ter fantasias, na verdade, ela era bem ativa em ter fantasias, como era necessário para alguém que tinha passado tantos anos principalmente solteira, mas havia algo novo e excitando sobre estar em público e não conseguir controlar seus pensamentos assim. Era isso que Janet fazia com ela, a deixava perto de perder o controle. E o fato de que não tiveram nenhum tempo sozinhas juntas por mais de um mês não ajudava, ela nem lembrava da última vez que puderam roubar ao menos um beijo, e ela sentia a falta de Janet.

Sam tentou não pensar sobre passar suas mãos pelas coxas de Janet, tirando suas meias-calças enquanto se beijavam desesperadamente. Janet tentaria abrir sua jaqueta, mas Sam colocaria uma mão sobre as dela, as parando, e pedir sem fôlego que mantivesse seu uniforme; E Janet sorriria e sussurraria no seu ouvido, perguntando para Sam o quanto ela gostava de ver Janet vestida assim, e se havia pensado sobre isso durante a cerimônia. Sam gemeria e diria para Janet exatamente o que ela fazia com ela, e como se vingaria por isso agora.

Sam não podia decidir se preferiria manter as roupas de Janet tão arrumadas quanto possível, a penetrando e movendo seus dedos de forma lenta e torturante, observando Janet perder o controle enquanto ainda parecia maravilhosa em seu uniforme formal, ou se preferiria levantar a saia de Janet e a chupar até que Janet estivesse implorando para gozar e suas roupas estivessem uma bagunça. Ambas as opções eram tentadoras demais, talvez até tentadoras o bastante para tentar uma e depois a outra, mesmo que tivessem que acordar cedo na manhã seguinte.

Sam olhou para o seu relógio, outra hora antes que pudessem sair. Ela não sabia como suportaria ficar ali por tanto tempo, podia sentir sua calcinha desconfortavelmente úmida, e não arriscava nem olhar na direção geral de Janet temendo corar incontrolavelmente. A noite já tinha sido longa o bastante, e agora estava se arrastando ainda mais devagar. Ao menos havia algo a ser dito sobre gratificação retardada, e tinha certeza de que a espera valeria a pena uma vez que pudesse colocar suas mãos em Janet.

Nesse meio tempo, tentou afastar essa sua fantasia, que não estava tornando a espera mais fácil. Havia um momento e lugar apropriados para algo assim, e não era quando não podia fazer nada sobre isso.


End file.
